Cullavellan Week 2016
by MWolfe13
Summary: Its Cullavellan Week! Let's give our favorite Commander and Elf Inquisitor our love! Rated T, but may change. Photo was taken from google. I of course do not own Dragon Age.
1. Day 1: Hobbies

**It's Cullavellan Week! I have never actually written for this pairing before, but I wanted to give this a shot, soooo be gentle!**

 **Totally a day late, which I'm pretty sure is going to be the theme this whole week .**

* * *

 **Day 1: Hobbies**

There were plenty of things they liked to do together, from playing chess to taking late night walks on the battlements. In a time where this kind of alone time was a luxury for people like them, Cullen cherished every moment of it. He really cherished these times with her, but he would always hold what they were doing now close to his heart.

It wasn't every day they got to sit around, and just stare at the puzzle before them, trying to figure it out.

It had all started when Dorian had apparently found out Lavellan liked puzzles. He'd given her a complicated wooden puzzle that formed a square when solved. She'd taken it with her everywhere, even missions and council meetings. It had consumed her, and Cullen hadn't wanted to admit it then, but it had kind of consumed him too.

He had always loved riddles, and complicated mysteries. Focusing on something so complex had always had a way of calming his mind. He had managed to memorize the angles of the box, and whenever he needed to get his mind off things, he'd try to solve it in his mind. Once he'd solved it, he'd showed Lavellan the answer when she had been in his office the next day.

The look on her face had been one for the books, but it had started something for them. After that, they would take at least one night a week when she was at Skyhold to solve some type of riddle, courtesy of Varric and Dorian. The two were surprisingly masterminds when it came to these things. Each task or line would get increasingly harder. It was a challenge the two looked forward to when they could manage.

If anyone would have told him that his hobby of solving complex mind games would someday lead to the love of his life, he would have scoffed at the impossibility. Now, he was grateful that he'd found someone he loved that enjoyed the same things he did. She chased away his darkness, gave him the power to stick to his convictions.

"HA!" He was brought out of his thoughts when Lavellan jumped out of her seat. "Cullen, I believe I have solved this riddle."

His brows furrowed as he stared down at the words on a single parchment on his desk. "What is it?"

She had such a look of triumph on her face. "It's a book."

He looked at her, and then back at the parchment in disbelief. Now that he read it with that answer in mind, it was clear as day.

"Do you want to tell you how I came to that conclusion?" Her eyes shined, causing her simple beauty to become radiant.

This was something else he did, letting her explain it to him when he already understood how it was. Her eyes and hands always took over, the expressiveness touching something in him.

In times like this, he was not the Commander and she was not the Inquisitor.

They were simply a man and woman in love who enjoyed solving mysteries.

* * *

 **AN: Something short to start the week off.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Day 2: Family

**So I have decided on a name for Lavellan for this week's prompts: Elyon.**

 **Special thanks to AquilaTempestas for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Family**

"No."

Elyon pouted at Cullen's firm tone. "I promise he won't be a bother."

"I know his kind," Cullen said, refusing to look her in the eyes. "He will definitely be a bother." He stole a glance when she remained quiet, immediately regretting it. "Don't look at me like that, El!"

Seeing her normal trick was not going to work, Elyon folded her arms across her chest, giving up on the eyes. "We have Bruce. Why can't we take another in?"

Cullen's eyes grew wide, like she'd said something blasphemous. "Do you realize what you're saying? Bruce doesn't even like his kind."

She glared at the being in question, happily ignoring them. "He will just have to get used to it."

He shook his head. "No, Bruce is family. He shouldn't have to get used to anything he doesn't want to."

They faced each other again, both refusing to look away. When he'd come to her with a young Bruce, Elyon had been cautious, but had accepted him within the week. Now, she was hoping Cullen would do the same for Rakesh.

Both jumped, a little startled, when a tiny meow sounded in the office. Cullen looked in the direction the noise was coming from, and sighed. "Oh Maker…"

Elyon grinned when she caught sight of the tiny kitten snuggling up the Mabari. Bruce seemed to have no complaints, even going as far as to create a perfect circle of his body for Rakesh to lie in.

"Traitor," Cullen mumbled. "What happened to man's best friend?"

She smiled at him, pleased with the outcome. Cullen wouldn't deny the extension of their little family now.

She said, "Look, they're already getting along. Bruce has even taken on the elder brother role!"

"I'm allergic to cats." Cullen almost sounded like he was whining, but he would deny it. The Commander of the Inquisition did not whine, not even about unwanted house guests.

Elyon rolled her eyes. "You're not deathly allergic. You barely even get irritated."

He did his best to glare at her, but it failed as he took in her smile. He supposed he wasn't actually allergic to the beasts. They just irritated him after a while, and the one cat he remembered from childhood had never left him alone.

With the way the little orange creature was trying to swat at Bruce's tail, Cullen could already tell he was going to be the bane of his existence.

Cullen looked back at Elyon, already accepting his fate as a cat owner. "Really, El? Rakesh Rutherford? Do I not get a say in the matter?"

She shook her head. "Not a one. I had no say in the naming of Bruce."

"You like the name Bruce," He reminded her.

She shrugged, "That's beside the point."

* * *

Later that night, Cullen woke to two tiny eyes staring at him. Rakesh didn't blink, or move. He just continued to stare at Cullen until he was satisfied by whatever he saw. Cullen could only stare as the cat proceeded to climb in the opening where his neck met the pillow, and then settle in comfortably.

Cullen wanted to be irritated, but even he had to admit it was sort of cute. Bruce had never done that, seeming content with sleeping on the floor.

Getting comfortable again, Cullen started to drift off. Maybe having a cat would not be so bad. Bruce would have company, and he was sure Rakesh would deal with any mice that happened to come their way. Yes, having a cat could be very useful to them, along with the added benefit of expanding their family.

Then the worst thing that could happen to him that night happened.

He sneezed.

* * *

 **AN: Another short one, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

 **Tomorrow (Or today): Working Together**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Day 3: Working Together

**Day 3 of Cullavellan Week 2016!**

 **I have totally excepted that these will be a day late.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Working Together**

Solas walked up to the Dwarf and the Tevinter Mage, who were just standing there watching The Inquisitor and Commander fight dragon hatchling's. He cleared his throat. "Is there a reason we are not joining the fray?"

Varric snorted, "Have you seen them fight together? They're like two bodies, and one mind. They don't need us."

Dorian smirked, "Is it me or do they look like their having fun?"

Varric studied them a little long, and then shook his head. "Of course they're having fun. They're just as bad as Tiny."

* * *

Elyon dodged fire as she sent an ice attack back at the dragon hatchling. Like a choreographed dance, she and Cullen switch places; his shield coming up to block the next attack while she raised her hands in the air to bring down a blizzard. It was a shame the Commander couldn't come into the field more often, because they worked so well together. They always knew what the other was thinking when it came to battle.

It had started that very first day she'd met him, their eyes locking over a battlefield full of demons.

They did practice together, in front of others and in private. It had started as an attempt to get closer to him on her part, and then had developed into foreplay later on. Even now, as they finished off they rest of the dragon hatchling's, Elyon knew she was going to jump him later one.

Cullen wiped sweat from his brow, breathing ragged. "I say we gather everyone, and take out the dragon before she realizes her children are missing."

Elyon smirked, "Why Commander, you don't have to go that far to have me. I'm more than willing already."

He stammered a little, a full blush spreading across his cheeks. "Maker's breath, why must you say these things with the Dwarf no more than ten feet away?"

She laughed, delighted. "He's already written down notes on our escapades for his next book. I'm rather excited really, Swords and Shields is my favorite series."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "You would be excited. How we work so well together, I'll never know."

"Easy," Varric said as he walked up to them. "You're the control, and she's the recklessness. Somehow it works."

Elyon nodded in agreement, and turned to cross the rocky field to get to the Dragon's den. "Come on, we have a misbehaving dragon to take out."

Seeing the look in her eyes, Dorian groaned. "Exactly like Iron Bull."

* * *

 **AN: One of these prompts will be at least 1000 words long, I am determined.  
**

 **Tomorrow: Affection/Intimacy**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
